


Double Bubble, Toil and Trouble

by jennguji



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Eggs, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Halloween, Mischief, Reader-Insert, Trick or Treating, aka a small town halloween with sam, toilet paper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennguji/pseuds/jennguji
Summary: A one-shot special with you and Sam (and Vincent) getting into some Halloween mischief.





	Double Bubble, Toil and Trouble

Sam waits excitedly around the corner of the general store. A little boy swings his arms impatiently and puffs his cheeks. Sam grabs a piece of candy from a plastic pumpkin and passes it to the small boy. This seems to satisfy him momentarily while they wait. The child pulls up his stretchy mask and bites into the miniature chocolate bar.

Sam hears the doorbell chime and peeks around the side of the building. You thank Pierre and wish him a good evening as you make your way to the boys. You put several small candy bags into the pumpkin pail and pass Sam a cheap piece of gum. He unfolds it and shoves the wrapper in his pocket.

"Did you get everything?" he wrings his hands together anxiously. His emerald irises peer at you hopefully.

"I did. Pierre sends his regards," you smirk.

"Damn. I was hoping he wouldn't figure it out. That's why I sent you in!" Sam huffs defeated.

"He said his lips are sealed, so I think you're safe," you laugh before adjusting the plastic handles in your hand. "Why don't you trade me?"

Sam quickly maneuvers the bags off your wrists and fingers while you grab hold of the small boy's hand.

"You ready to get some more candy, Spidey?" you ask. The young boy nods exuberantly and yanks the red-webbed mask back over his face.

He pulls ahead slightly as the three of you make towards the nearest house. His tiny fingers ball into a fist, and he raps loudly on the door. The knob immediately turns as if someone had been waiting nearby.

"Trick-or-treat!" he enthusiastically muffles through his mask.

The older lady standing at the door gently claps her hands to her mouth and makes a soft gasp. "Oh, goodness! Aren't you a sight!" she exclaims before reaching beside her for a cute tied baggy with striped witch's stockings and boots on it.

"You make great cookies! Thanks, Granny Mullner!" the child calls and holds out his plastic pumpkin pail.

She places the cookies inside and cheerfully greets you and Sam. She puts two more bags into your hand. "You and Sam are still kids to me," she winks and pats the back of your hand closed over the bags.

An hour and a half later, you're finally visiting the last house. After making a giant circle, you've made it back to Willow Lane. The boy trudges up to the door having spent most of his earlier zeal. He uses his open palm to slap on the door. Eventually, a busty blonde jerks open the door allowing the scent of roasted popcorn to waft out.

Before he can announce his greeting, the woman dumps a couple large handful of candies into his container before scoffing, "Nice costumes, nerds." Then hurriedly shutting the door.

Sam passes the bags back to you. You grab the handles and use your other hand to hold the pail.

"Up we go, Vinny," Sam calls and picks his younger brother up with ease. The boy wraps his arms around Sam's neck, and his head plops onto his older brother's shoulder.

Sam stops you at the fence in front of his house. "Set the bags out here while we take him in. My mom has like a sixth sense sometimes."

The boys' mother, Jodi, meets you all at the door. She beams at her sons and motions for Sam to pass Vincent to her. She delicately pulls off his mask as you and Sam follow her inside. You set the candy bucket on the couch next to where you know she sits.

She finally exits the young boy's room, softly closing the door behind her. "Thank you so much for taking him out. You know how disappointed he was when I told him he wasn't old enough for the maze yet."

Sam bends down to kiss his mother's hair. "Nah, it's pretty fun. Plus! We got stuff too," he holds up the cookies from Evelyn and a few other small candy pieces. "Anyway, we're gonna go do some Halloween stuff of our own. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Love ya!"

"You two be careful. If Abby tries to get you to play with her spirit board, you better not!" she emphasizes how concerned she is by wagging her finger in Sam's direction.

You both solemnly agree and head back outside. That sounded pretty interesting, but you know Sam has something else on his agenda. He vaults over the fence and yanks the bags from the ground. He grins at you mischievously as his eyes sparkle under the street lights. He reaches out his empty hand. You lace your fingers with his and begin walking next to him down to the river.

You make small talk about some Halloween memories, and he finally fills you in on his tradition. Your eyes pop comically wide before bursting into a fit of giggles. Sam pulls you back a little and hunkers down placing his finger in a shushing motion over his lips.

"You want some help?" you question as he pulls the contents from the bags. He tears off the plastic from the toilet paper rolls and stacks the egg cartons on top.

"No, I gotta do this on my own, ya know," he states seriously. He leans in and kisses you quickly. After hesitantly pulling away, his lips rush back again for one more lingering kiss. "Ok, stay here!"

He pulls a ski mask down over his face. He might look menacing in the moonlight, but you notice tufts of his blonde hair sticking out underneath. He scurries off, making his way onto the mayor's lawn. It's almost mesmerizing watching his movements. He meticulously wraps the rolls around every bush, porch column, and fence post in the vicinity leaving behind a neat white layer. You would almost mistake it for snow if the temperature had been a bit cooler.

He freezes when a few boards creak beneath his shoes as he gets to the front door. When he realizes Lewis isn't going to come bounding out the door, he continues. He carefully lines the eggs in several rows leading from the doorway, making sure that even a large gaping step shouldn't be enough to cover the distance without crunching a few underneath a shoe. After he's pleased with his masterpiece, he hustles back to you.

You dump the evidence in the trash can outside the Stardrop Saloon and follow the path into the mountain. Sebastian and Abigail wait outside and wave you over when they spot the flashlight coming their way. You spend the rest of the night curled up under a blanket with Sam on Sebastian's basement floor marathoning horror movies.

The next morning, Sebastian's ringtone wakes you all up. He groggily carries out the short conversation. You hear the mayor on the other end of the line. "I can't believe this. Those damn Zuzu kids got me AGAIN! You grab Sam and come on over. I'll give you both $20 this year!"

Sebastian hangs up the phone shortly after and groans about how Lewis calls earlier every year. "Sam, it's time."

Sam rolls over next to you and kisses your forehead. You and Abigail join the boys shuffling around getting ready. They all walk you home, and you give Sam a long hug before unlocking your door. He jogs back to his friends waiting for him at your gate. He turns back to face you before shutting it behind him and calls out, "Happy Halloween!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really quick little story cause I love Sam and Halloween.
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
